Reflections of What Might Be
by damanonic
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a girl, who lives at a shrine training to be a priestess when she unknowingly awakens a new power that could show what the future holds. And for Kagome, her future is to prevent a long and pointless war from happening.
1. Prologue

_**Reflections of What Might Be**_

_**

* * *

**_  
Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form other than a few posters and some DVDs. Neither do I own the idea for this story, that honor goes completely to Inuyasha Loves Kagome 4391, thank you for allowing me to use this idea as I wanted, because you didn't have any ideas for it yet. Enjoy!

_Kagome's thoughts_

Imagine what the world would be like if there was a small barrier of peace between to different species of people. Imagine how the world would be if there was a small barrier that kept demons and humans from completely annihilating each other in an all-out war.

Imagine what you would do if you found out there was a war brewing between the demons and humans, and that only you could avert it.

Quite a hefty load to put on the shoulders of a simple 18-year-old girl, isn't it?

Kagome Higurashi is a girl, who lives at a shrine training to be a priestess when she unknowingly awakens a new power that could show what the future holds. And for Kagome, her future is to prevent humans and demons from destroying their world in a pointless war.

She is not alone in her quest though, as reluctant as she might be to go. Also at the shrine is Kagome's long time friend Miroku, a monk who has been training for some time, and despite the fact that Kagome's senile grandfather had taken over Miroku's training, Miroku's spiritual powers are growing. Little does either of them know that the road ahead of them lies not in how they will deal with their shrine training and school, but their shared destiny to avert the destruction of their world.

* * *

**Prologue: Meet the Family**

"Kagome-chan, why do you never listen when I tell you to stay away from the well-house? It used to be a home to horrible demons that…"

Kagome kept sweeping at the ground, shaking her head as she finished the sentence for her grandfather. "…that would take pleasure in eating a little girl like me, I know gramps." _How does he always know when I wander near there? _Kagome thought to herself. "I was only sweeping up around the god tree like mom asked me too, since YOU'RE too busy training with Miroku." She said, as she moved to lean on the broom, looking up at the older man.

"That's still no excuse to let your curious mind get the better of you when you go near it. I'll finish up the sweeping, Miroku and I are done for the day anyways." Grandpa told her as he started to walk closer towards her, reaching out and taking the broom. "Now you go and see to your friend."

"Fine." Kagome smiled as she walked towards the center of the shrine, walking calmly as a priestess should, but was inwardly excited. She hadn't seen Miroku all weekend due to his and her grandfather's rigorous training.

Miroku, even though he was a monk, was quite the character. He's about 19, and has been training at his family's shrine most of his life, until a group of rogue demons attacked and destroyed the place. He lost so much in one single night.

_It's hard to believe he could get up after that. His home and family, taken so abruptly from him. _She sighed softly as she thought back on that sad day. _At least he's still alive, if that can be considered a good thing. I can tell he still has trouble with the memories, although he does try to hide it with all his lechery. He does a pretty good job at it too, damned lech._

Four years earlier, demon/human tensions were rather strained when a group of rather vicious demons escaped their imprisonment at Miroku's family's shrine. A generation earlier these demons had been sealed beneath the shrine by Miroku's great-grandfather, who almost gave up his life in the process. The demons had illegally crossed into one of the human territories, and had gone on a killing spree, destroying anyone who tried to stop them, or anyone they felt needed to die. Miroku's family, with help from the local demon slayer militia, lured the demons to the shrine where they could be weakened and sealed. No one fully understood exactly why the demons had crossed the border and started killing people in the first place, or how the seal had weakened enough for them to escape. Enough damage had been done by the time they were stopped, and Miroku had lost his whole family and home, but at the same time gaining a new one.

Miroku and Kagome's families had for a long time been friends, and Miroku and Kagome were friends since age 5. When the Higurashi family had heard of the attack, they immediately adopted Miroku and brought him into their family.

Much to Kagome's dismay, as Kagome was 14 at the time and was starting to mature, as Miroku put it, quite nicely. By then, Miroku's lechery was already legendary throughout Shikon High School.

Miroku was sitting on a bench, looking a little tired and hot. He smiled and looked up when he saw her.

"Kagome!" Miroku called out towards her, raising his hand to wave her over. "Come over here, would ya? I just finished up my training, and was hoping we could...go...what's with that look?" He said, curious as to why Kagome was eyeing him suspiciously.

Kagome slowed a little, giving Miroku her 'I'm serious this time' look. "You better not try anything, Houshi-sama, and I mean it this time," Kagome said menacingly as she moved to sit down next to him.

"Are you kidding? I would never try anything around you, my dear Kagome-sama!" Miroku replied innocently, "Besides, my head still hurts from last time, remember?"

She smirked at the memory. Last time he had tried something, which was a few hours ago, Kagome had bashed him on the side of his head with the same broom she had just recently handed over to her grandfather.

"Though you don't have a broom with you this time…" Miroku smirked as his hand gently rested on her right shoulder.

"…I still have my fists, Miroku, so don't try it," Kagome finished for him, turning her head to face him, returning the smirk he sent her.

Miroku sighed in resignation, removing his hand and setting it in his lap. "Fine, I'll leave you be."

"Good." Kagome nodded, returning her eyes forewards, inwardly smiling at the minor victory against her adopted brother.

"For now, at least…" Miroku whispered softly, as his eyes followed hers to focus on the sun, which was dissapearing behind a small cloud.

"Houshi-sama…" Kagome sighed irritably, turning her head dangerously slowly to face Miroku, putting her face right next to his cheek.

"Yes, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked with fear in is voice, not bothering to turn to see the angered .

"Don't make me call Sango-chan, as I'm sure she'd LOVE to use you for target practice." Kagome whispered icily to him, hoping to get her meaning across.

Miroku's eyes closed in pain as he remembered the last time he cropped a feel on Sango, nodding sagely at Kagome's threat, knowing it was certainly not an idle one. She had literally used him to practice her fighting techniques against, without telling him she would. He had several bruises and a faint black eye for a short while.

_Sango had good reason to do so, and if she weren't already beating the tar out of him, I would've joined her. But he didn't deserve to have TWO angry women beating on him._

Kagome also thought back to the night a month ago when the girls had just gotten out of the hot springs near where Sango lived, while Miroku had been waiting patiently for the girls to finish. Although by the time they had finished, Miroku was a bit antsy, and a bit too daring in his 'stroking of Sango', as he had called it. She was only wearing a towel, and a rather thin one at that.

Miroku never let his spirits fall for more than a moment after he remembered that painful incident. "At least she has been beating me less and less savagely as the years progress, right? That's got to be worth something!" He exclaimed excitedly, a large smile on his face.

_Poor boy, I can see he desperately wants to go out with her, but he's too scared to ask…although he's never scared enough to grope. I don't blame him for being scared though. He's probably worried that Sango will reject him, thinking it's his lechery talking, and not him. Even though he has on several times tried to ask her out, he's never once seemed overly serious about it. _Kagome frowned lightly while she looked at the ground.

The same time that Miroku's family and shrine was destroyed, there was a small demon slayer's training facility nearby, and were the first ones to arrive to help when the demon's escaped. Out of all of Miroku's bad memories of that day, his favorite memory was when he went to meet the exterminator's who came and slain the demons. One of who was a certain young woman exterminator named Sango.

After the incident, Miroku tried to move forward with his life, and one of part of that move was him always pestering Sango for a date, as well as an occasional feel, which rewarded Miroku with a minor injury of some kind. Sango did feel sorry for what happened to Miroku, and basically became one of his friends to try and help him get through his problem.

Of course, I had known Sango for a while before that, but I kept her hidden from Miroku so as not to give him 'fresh meat' so to speak.

"Sango! It is wonderful to see you again!" Kagome was snapped out of her trip down memory lane when she heard Miroku's cheerful voice call out to Sango.

"I didn't know you were coming over today Sango-chan." Kagome said to her friend as she stood up.

"Really? Because when Houshi-sama called me a few hours ago, he had said you wanted to see me tonight, but he never said what for. He said to come over about 5:30, and your training would be done by then." Sango replied in surprise, looking over at Kagome.

"Oh really…" Kagome looked straight at Miroku, with a small glare that said 'Ask me first next time or die'.

Miroku backed up nervously, still smiling, wondering what gruesome fate the two girls, his two best friends, could come up with.

_Owari_

AN: Hi there everyone! This is the author formerly known as Daman 388. Due to the wonderful people at fanfiction .net, my previous account was deactivated, so I needed to get a new account. I'm going to be reposting this fic as soon as I get the chapters from my editor and master, Ai Inu Koi. She's another author hear at fanfiction .net, go check out her stories! They rule! Ja matta ne until my next update!


	2. Chapter 1: Games and Trees

**Reflections of What Might Be**

**Chapter 1: Games and Trees**

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form

And once again, credit for the idea of this story belongs to **Inuyasha Loves Kagome 4391**, although the story itself that I am creating is completely mine.

* * *

"Oh really…" Kagome looked straight at Miroku, with a small glare that said 'Ask me first next time or die.'

Miroku backed up nervously, still smiling, wondering what gruesome fate the two girls, his two best friends could come up with.

"Houshi-sama?"

"Yes, Lady Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Why did you call me to come over to see Kagome-chan if she wasn't the one to tell you that?" Kagome could see in Sango's eyes when they flashed in her direction that Sango wanted to have a little fun, so she decided to play along.

"Yes Miroku-sama, why is that?" Kagome added.

Miroku took a step back, sweating heavily.

"Uhhh…I…I merely thought it would be pleasant for us to enjoy Lady Sango's company after a good hard day of training and tending to the shrine, that's all!" Miroku said hurriedly, unsure of what to do.

"Really, Houshi-sama? I almost thought for a minute that maybe you made that up because you wanted to see me maybe…" Sango said in a pouty voice, shyly kicking the ground with her left foot, while looking downwards, her bangs hiding her eyes from view.

Kagome looked to Miroku, could see him start to get hopeful at Sango's comment.

_Man this girl is good at teasing him…but Miroku looks a bit too eager to believe what she's saying. I think I'll jump in the boat, see if we can shake things up a bit…_

"Mirokuuuu!!!!" Kagome whined his name out, "I thought we were gonna have some time together tonight! It was just gonna be you and me, cause Souta is staying at a friend's house tonight, and mom and grampa went off to visit some friends in Kyoto! I was really looking forward to it too…" Kagome pouted out the last sentence, faking the slightly depressed and disappointed look on her face.

Sango's head snapped in Kagome's direction, disbelief in her eyes, _and, is it my imagination, or does she look a bit angry with me?_ while Miroku stood there mouth hanging slightly open, unable to speak. _The guy thinks his wish is coming true, he's got two girls violently coming onto him, making suggestions only he thought he could be capable of making._

When Miroku looked off to the side for a moment, scratching his head and laughing nervously, "Well, I don't know what to say, Lady Kagome, uh heh heh,"

When he turned away, Kagome took that moment to look at Sango, her still not believing what she had just heard. Kagome smiled and winked at her, and Sango then realized that she wasn't serious. Kagome could see relief pass through her eyes, but it seemed a moment before, among the disbelief in her eyes there was a bit of jealousy tangled in there…_I'll have to figure that out later._

Sango then walked up to Miroku, and took his left hand while saying, "Houshi-sama, are you sure you wouldn't want to just go with me somewhere, or stay here with Kagome-chan?" All the while she kept this 'i'm-innocent-but-i-like-you' look on her face, suggesting that she wanted Miroku to herself.

Kagome walked up to Miroku, and grabbed his other hand, "Miroku-sama, what about me? You wouldn't leave me here all alone, at this big empty shrine, would you?" Giving him her best 'i'm-scared-don't-leave-me' look.

"Uhh…Ladies, there is no reason for either of you to get flustered, I believe we can all find something agreeable about this situation, but first may I suggest we head inside? I believe it's starting to rain." Miroku said calmly, and proceeded forwards pulling both Kagome and Sango with him, as they were still latched to his hands

_Miroku's thoughts_

_Oh please don't let me be dreaming, please don't let me be dreaming, please don't let me be dreaming! This has got to be one of my greatest moments ever! I have these two girls both arguing over which one of them will spend the evening with me. I wonder if Kagome may have convinced her mother to let Souta stay with a friend while they were gone because she DOES want to be alone with me tonight? Oh you lucky monk..._

_Sango's thoughts_

_I can't believe he's buying this, that thick skulled moron. But then again, I wonder if Kagome actually DID plan on having Miroku all to herself tonight...no, she wouldn't. She doesn't care for Miroku that way...does she?_

As the threesome entered the house, the rain had started to pour down harder and Kagome decided no one would be walking outside in that.

"Then does this mean the three of us get to spend the night together?" Miroku asked excitedly.

"Miroku-sama...we spend most nights together anyways, you and me, but there will be Sango-chan here tonight, so behave alright?" Kagome said with a smirk that said 'i-know-sumthin-you-don't-know'.

Miroku and Sango only got a bit more curious as to how Kagome was acting that evening. Miroku was wondering why this side of Kagome had never shown itself sooner, and Sango was wondering how much of this actually was Kagome messing around with Miroku, and how much was serious.

"You two go dry yourselves off by the fire, I'll go get a few towels to keep the furniture dry." Miroku said as he untangled himself, reluctantly, from the two girl's grasps.

Kagome had just sat down in front of the fire that her mom or grandfather had made earlier to try and dry off. The rain hadn't been going on long, but was coming down really hard and got them plenty wet.

"Ok Kagome-chan, spill the beans, what are you doing?!?" Sango practically cried out as she sat down beside her friend.

"Oh calm down Sango-chan, I'm only playing with his head. Besides, you started it. I just didn't want you to have all the fun."

"Alright, fine. But how did you know Houshi-sama was going to call me tonight? I don't think he even knew your family would be gone tonight. Did he?"

"I think he knew, but I was just calling ahead to try and get together tonight. In any case, I really didn't want to alone in the same house for a whole night with Miroku-sama, who knows what ideas he'd get."

"I'd say you've given him enough ideas and false hope to last him for a while, Kagome-chan." Sango pointed out coyly.

Kagome's cheeks burned a light red for a second. "Come on Sango-chan, I don't really mean any of that, and you know it!"

"I'm not so sure, you seemed rather disappointed when I said Miroku-sama may have actually called for me instead of just staying with you...maybe he's been suspecting your 'odd' behavior and didn't want to be left alone with YOU." Sango teased.

"Sango-chan...you know...you're absolutely right." Kagome sighed and looked away from Sango. "I have been trying to get at Miroku-sama a lot lately, and maybe I am scaring him with my forwardness, I don't know." Kagome smiled to herself when she heard Sango choke as her breath caught in her throat. _I'll milk this for all I can, this IS getting fun_ Kagome continued, "I just don't know if all his lechery comes from his actual feelings for me, or if he's just playing with my heart…" she trailed off, thinking deeply, paused, and sighed heavily for a dramatic effect.

_I can't believe this! Is Kagome really serious about coming on to Miroku?!? Wait, why do I care so much? He IS just a lecherous monk, right? Why do I care so much about that? _Sango thought silently, not looking at the large smile Kagome was having trouble hiding _Maybe the reason I'm acting like this is…I'm jealous. I'm jealous of my friend, who is putting moves on her adopted brother…maybe Miroku does feel the same way about her that she does. But then why does he continue to chase after me all the time?_

Kagome saw Sango start to look a bit sad, as if she was thinking about something.

_Wow, she looks like she's having some problems with this…maybe I am going too far...naaah, its fine. I just can't let this get out of control, and one of us gets hurt._

"Hey Sango-chan, why doesn't one of us go check on Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Don't you want to?" Sango replied

"Well yeah, but...oh I can't face him right now! I'm too embarrassed to! You go talk to him."

"If you insist Kagome-chan, sure."

_Yes, its working perfectly, its all going according to plan..._ Kagome thought evily, grinning slightly, but not so much as to let Sango see it before she left. Now if only Kagome could find a guy that she felt for the same way Sango seemed to care about Miroku...

With Sango, coming up towards Miroku's room

Sango walked up the stairs lightly, trying not to let Miroku know she was coming. She still couldn't forget about what Kagome had just said a few minutes ago. _She seemed so sincere, but it still felt like she's hiding something, I just don't know what_

Sango approached Miroku's room slowly, seeing the door opened a crack, allowing enough room for her to look in…

…and see Miroku standing there looking for something appropriate to wear, having discarded his monk's robes for a pair of jeans and…nothing else as of yet. Sango had to hold back a gasp when she saw his back, with a rather large horizontal scar on his back…_Now I remember…the boy at the shrine when it was attacked, Miroku-sama. He was injured by one of the demons before we stopped them. He was in the hospital for almost a month trying to recover from it._ Sango again felt that same pang in her heart when she had seen Miroku at Kagome's house after he was released. At that point, Miroku was having trouble trying to adjust to life without his family. That initial feeling of sorrow at his loss was probably the first thing Sango had felt for him, but it wasn't the last. Although many of the more negative emotions came from his lechery once he had recovered enough.

She also knew she was weakening for him as the years went by and Miroku paid more and more attention to her. She wasn't assaulting him nearly as much each time he attempted to violate her with his hands. With all she was feeling towards Miroku since she had arrived at the Higurashi Shrine that evening and started competing for Miroku's attention with Kagome. She was falling for him. If only he felt the same way about her as well.

_Or does he?_

Sango overheard Miroku arguing with himself about what he was supposed to do with the two girls.

"Ok Houshi-sama, work your way out of this one." He told himself coldly

"What can you do Miroku, both girls obviously want you, why else would they both be hanging over you like that? And Kagome as well, her mom and gramps gone, with little brother out of the way...you could've been together tonight with her! Then you screw it up by inviting Sango over."

Sango was about to leave upon hearing him say he could've had a good night with Kagome alone, but had called Sango over and ruined that chance. Then she heard Miroku's other side start up the argument again.

"True Houshi-sama, but it was true that you called Sango over and Kagome reacted after you had mentioned that. But before Kagome reacted, you can't say that you didn't feel elated when Sango suggested that you called because you wanted to see her." Miroku's logical side stated.

Miroku's lecherous side responded, "Yeah, I guess your right…but hey, you think there's any way I could have both of them tonight?"

_Lecherous idiot, don't know why I bother _Sango thought as she turned to leave.

"NO!" That stopped her in her tracks. The great lecher refusing having two women in the same night? Miracles DO happen.

"It wouldn't be right, to try and be with both of them, they're too good friends with each other, and I don't want to lose either of them because I make some stupid mistake of going for too much at once and end up setting them against each other to compete for my heart. Besides, Kagome-sama has been like a sister to me since I came here, it just wouldn't feel right."

"So? What's wrong with that?" Miroku's lecherous side argued.

"So, if they do fight over me, their friendship would be ruined, and if that happened I couldn't forgive myself. Besides, if I chose Sango, then Kagome might kick me out for choosing Sango over her. I'd be homeless...again...like when the demons came last time…"

_Oh gods no, don't think about that Miroku! You'll only start to feel bad about what happened again._

"Right, I don't want that to happen again. It was hard enough to lose my family, I don't want to lose my adopted family either."

"Well then Houshi-sama, who is it? I sort of know whom, but what about the other? How will they react?" Miroku's inner-monk asked.

And his inner-lecher responded, "Flip a coin."

Sango almost face-faulted, but caught herself before she could cause any attention to be drawn to herself.

"I can't do that, baka. I don't have any change on me."

Sango face-faulted again but couldn't stop herself from making some noise.

The two Miroku's rejoined as one to see what the problem was. "Who's out there? Kagome, Sango?"

Sango pushed herself up, and lightly opened the door.

"Oh, Sango. It's only you." _Only me? Do I mean that little to you?_ Maybe not. "Are you ok? I heard some commotion in the hallway, what happened?"

"I was listening to what you were saying in here. I went to see what was taking you so long with those…ah…ATCHOO…damned towels," she finished while shivering. She had forgotten how wet she was.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry. I forgot about those." Miroku apologized sheepishly, blushing slightly and looked away, handing her a towel.

Sango wondered why he was blushing, and why he wouldn't look at her. Then she remembered that she had been wearing blue jeans and a gray t-shirt. A soaking wet, gray t-shirt. The wet fabric was clinging to her body, showing off her curves, and the black bra she was wearing. She blushed deeply and folded the towel over her chest. "You...didn't see anything did you?" She asked hurriedly.

"Gomen, Sango, I tried not to notice." He said, still refusing to look her in the face. Probably feared she would strike him for being a pervert.

"Why? That's never stopped you before. Unless...it is what you were talking about earlier that has you looking away from me."

"You heard all that I said?" He asked with a scared look on his face, slightly paling, and turning away from her further.

She merely nodded. "Most of it anyways. At least the part about me and Kagome."

"I see...look Sango, I..." he was cut off by Sango.

"What?" She asked as she stood up, and walked towards him.

He couldn't think of what to do. He was being cornered and prepped for the slaughter, like a lamb. He was afraid of what she would do to him when he told her what he had said about his indecision was true. He started to turn back towards her to tell her.

"Sango, I need to tell you someth-mmmf!" Miroku was cut off by Sango's lips being pressed on his.

_This isn't what I thought she would do, but I'm not complaining_ Miroku thought smugly.

He answered Sango's kiss and pressed into her, wrapping his arms around her back. It lasted only for a few moments before Sango broke the kiss and smacked him lightly on the side of his head.

"Pervert…you ruined the moment." She said.

"Gomen, I swear my hand has a mind of its own! I can't control it!"

Sango smiled at Miroku's favorite excuse for his lechery. She leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the lips, then said, "I'm going back downstairs to see if Kagome has any extra clothes, now you be a good boy, finish dressing, and bring those damn towels downstairs, ok?"

She then turned and left the room, leaving a stupefied Miroku standing there, mouth-hanging open slightly.

_I'll finish with him later, I'll just keep him hanging until then._

Kagome was sitting downstairs on the couch. Sango had gone upstairs to check on Miroku nearly ten minutes ago, and Kagome had had enough time to switch into something dry, even made herself some cocoa while she waited.

_Sango had better make the story be good when she gets down here...after I spent all this time waiting for her. Those two have been chasing each other for a few years now, its about time I forced them to do something_

Kagome then heard steps coming down the stairs, accompanied by a female voice.

"Kagome-chan, you got any extra clothes I could use, these are kind of damp, and a bit transparent, if you know what I mean." Sango said, and Kagome noticed a small blush on the older girl's face. Not to mention a towel hanging loosely around her chest.

"I see you already found YOUR towel, Sango-chan. I had to get my own. But sure, come on, I got something for you to use." Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her off towards her room. She turned sideways to Sango, "By the way, you are DEFINITELY telling me everything you and Miroku did up there, and you were gone for almost ten minutes!"

Sango looked back with surprise in her eyes. "But I thought that you..." Kagome cut her off.

"Oh no, I was just messing around. To be honest, I was trying to get you jealous for Miroku-sama, and maybe a bit protective of him. I've been waiting a few years for you two to get together, so I finally decided I'd try something desperate to force you two together."

"Well you could've told ME about this plan of yours, I wouldn't have been so worried about you trying to steal Miroku-sama away."

"Now where's the fun in that?"

Miroku walked downstairs, only to find no one there. All he saw was a partially wet towel, and some clothes set out on the towel in front of the fireplace.

He shrugged and walked into the room, and noticed a still steaming mug of cocoa on the table by the couch. He approached it and was about to take it when he heard a voice yell out to him,

"HOUSHI-SAMA! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY COCOA!"

Miroku recognized this as Kagome's voice and figured she and Sango had gone off to change and chat. Miroku honestly was still confused about what had happened in his room a few minutes earlier. He reached up and tapped his lips with his fingers, as if he still didn't believe what had happened. It was exactly what he hoped would happen.

He almost expected Sango to flatten him for even considering having both the girls at the same time. As if on cue, he heard Kagome's voice echo down the hallway again.

"BOTH?!? HENTAI!!!!"

He figured Sango had just told her about his little internal struggle. He knew he had rejected the idea shortly after he had said it, and hoped Sango would tell Kagome about it. Again, Kagome's voice flew down the hallway towards him.

"KAWAII!!!"

He smiled slightly, remembering he had violently disagreed with himself about having both girls as soon as he thought of it.

He was yet again bombarded by noise, although not in the form of a yelling teenage girl.

From outside, he heard a loud and drawn out cracking noise, like snapping wood. After a second he realized what it was and sprinted towards the girls room. He remembered the Higurashi Shrine was build near the remains of a forest, a place once known as 'Inuyasha's Forest', which still had plenty of large trees still in it. He also knew that Kagome's room was on the side of the house closet to the forest, but thankfully still on ground level. He called out to his friends.

"SANGO! KAGOME! GET OUT OF THE ROOM! HURRY!"

Miroku didn't wait for any confirmation, he slid to a stop in front if Kagome's room and pushed the door open, only too see the girls look at him with confusion.

"What?" They both asked.

"No time, hurry! Move!" He yelled as the cracking stopped, and he feared it would be close.

He reached out and grabbed both girls hand and pulled them off the bed and into the hallway.

The next several seconds went by as though someone slowed time. The tree that had started to crack and fall outside had finally fallen and made contact with the roof of the house. Miroku looked up at the noise in the ceiling while roughly shoving both Kagome and Sango down the hallway, earning a few gasps from the girls.

"Miroku!" Kagome cried in anger. Kagome turned over just in time to see Miroku still looking up and appear to fall or jump backwards away from the door to Kagome's room.

Right as a giant tree smashed down through the doorway where the monk and girls had been standing mere seconds before. When the dust had settled, there was no sign of the monk on their side of the tree, and could hear nothing but the wind and rain outside as well as crumpling of parts of the tree and house as the tree settled into the floor.

Kagome and Sango got up and found they had no way to get around the tree, other than head to it from the other side of house.

"Miroku-sama, hang on! We can't get around from this side, so we're heading around!" Kagome yelled out, hoping Miroku still had enough life left in him to hear her.

Sango paused and smiled for a mere second when she thought she heard Miroku reply, "Hurry, this damn tree's heavy."

They got to the other side of the hallway a minute later and found Miroku buried under several branches, one being as thick as Miroku's leg pinning him to the ground. There was a small gash in his forehead where blood was flowing gently from the cut. But when the girls finally pulled him out from all the debris, the monk was no longer conscious, and was not breathing.

Sango tried to talk to Miroku, hoping her voice might somehow encourage Miroku to hang on to life. "Wake up Miroku. Come on Miroku wake up! You can't leave me yet, you perverted bastard, wake up! PLEASE MIROKU!!!!!!!!"

**_Owari_**

A/N So I hope you guys enjoy this thing so far, and I know I'm a bit of a schmuck for doing this, but hey. It's my fic, so I'm allowed to do what I want, at least I hope so, it all depends on what YOU want to see!

PLZ!! R&R!! those keep me warm at night……….


	3. Chapter 2: Tricks & The Hidden Well

**Reflections of What Might Be**

**Chapter 2: Tricks & The Hidden Well**

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form

* * *

"Miroku!!! Wake up!!" Sango cried out. Miroku refused to answer her request and stayed unconscious.

"We need to do something! Do you know how to perform CPR?" Kagome called out to Sango.

"Yeah, I'll get right on it!" Sango leaned down and towards Miroku, their lips meeting, allowing Sango to breathe air into him. She pulled back and started to press down on his chest repeatedly to get his body working again. She moved down towards him again to breathe air into him once again. When their lips met this time, Miroku's hands flew up and caught Sango's face, and he held her there while Miroku took advantage of the situation to gain a strong lip lock with Sango. Needless to say, Sango was just a bit surprised.

After a few seconds, she finally reacted. She cried out, her lips still linked with Miroku's, "MMMMPPPHHH!!!! HENTAI!!!!!" The only other sounds to be heard was Kagome's laughter and a ear-splitting crack as Sango's open palm met with Miroku's face.

"Itai!!!!!!!! Is that how you treat a man after bringing him back to life?? I feel so abused..." Miroku exclaimed.

"How dare you do that to me you jerk, I was really worried!" Sango cried at him, on the verge of tears. "If you do that again, I guarantee you'll regret it, Houshi-sama!"

"To which are you referring, my dearest Sango. Dieing, or to kissing you?" The ever-clever monk responded.

"Both, you creep..." _ Thank the gods he's alright at least. _

"You had us worried, Miroku-sama. we found you buried under all these branches. We thought the tree might have crushed you. By the way, how did you know the tree was going to fall on my room?" Kagome asked.

Miroku sat up to answer her question, "I first heard the trees' trunk cracking. It was really drawn out, and I realized a tree would be falling soon. I also remembered that our rooms are on the side of the house facing Inuyasha's Forest, and if the tree fell towards the house, it would come down near one of the two rooms. I knew you were in Kagome's room, and I didn't want either of you to get hurt."

"I have a question. Where did all this bizarre weather come from? You saw the weather report, didn't you? It never said anything about severe winds, so why did that happen?" Sango said thoughtfully.

"She has a point. The heavy winds and rain did seem to come out of nowhere. And speaking of that, where DID that awful weather go?" Miroku suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Kagome-sama, that since the tree fell through your house, the foul weather that plagued us earlier, has since disappeared. Look at the sky." Miroku pointed up through the whole in the wall. "You can easily see the moon in the night sky. Plus, we can no longer see, hear, or feel the wind or rain."

_There's something else going on here, I'm not sure what but it doesn't seem right. But it's fading away...as if it's linked to the weird weather...I got a bad feeling about this._

Miroku was right. The weather had faded and gave way to clear skies. There was about a quarter of the moon visible in the night sky, providing a little illumination. What was visible, on the other hand, was the shattered remains of the well house. One whole side had been completely crushed by the giant tree.

"The well house." Miroku said meekly.

"Maybe we should go check it out," Sango suggested.

_But the well house is off limits, and gramps usually isn't wrong when he warns of demons. Although, we should go see how much damage the well house has taken..._ "Yeah, lets check it out." Kagome agreed.

The three made their way through the wreckage that was once Kagome's room, and headed to the well house once they had made it outside.

"It looks like this place is pretty screwed over. I'd hate to be the one to have to help clean this mess up." Sango said quietly.

"Arigatou, Sango-chan." Miroku and Kagome both replied dryly.

"Gomen," Sango said sheepishly.

Kagome opened what was left of the sliding door, and proceeded inside. Kagome was slightly shocked to say the least. She had never seen the inside of the well house before, so she didn't know what to expect. What she didn't expect was there to be a small flight of stairs that went below the ground level outside the well house, to where there was a well. The same well that Kagome's grandfather had warned both her and Miroku about several times against going towards. Embedded in the ground were several skeletons, belonging to creatures none of the trio could identify. They were mostly buried, but a few parts of the skeletons stuck up out of the ground.

"Creepy place. Look at all the skeletons lying around." Kagome exclaimed. "No wonder gramps tries to stay away from the well, he probably doesn't want to dig up the bones when he goes around cleaning the shrine."

Miroku spoke up from near the well, "Kagome, I thought the well was dry, although this is not the case. Why were we told it was dry if it was not?"

Kagome responded a bit clueless, "What do you mean, the well IS dry." She paused. "Isn't it?" Kagome walked towards the well and looked inside it. "Well I'll be, it isn't dry after all."

"Well let's not jump to conclusions, maybe the well filled up with rainwater?" Sango started to say. "It was raining pretty heavy earlier, maybe the well got filled from that."

_It sounds reasonable, but it couldn't have been raining that hard over that short an amount of time to fill the whole well, something else must be going on here...wait. What's that?_

Kagome's brow's furrowed in concentration, as if something in the water was calling to her, trying to steal her attention. She focused in on the water, ignoring her friends completely.

Miroku and Sango stood there, wondering why Kagome was still staring into the waters in the well.

"How long is she going to keep staring at that? Kagome-chan, come on! Let's get out of here, this place is creeping me out." Sango said while grabbing her friend's shoulder to gain her attention. Kagome shifted left towards Sango, only to reveal that the young miko was no longer capable of moving on her own. The look on Kagome's face was blank, her eyes devoid on of life. As Sango noticed this, Kagome's body drifted more heavily towards the elder girl, forcing her to hold Kagome up

"Houshi-sama! Help me, I can't hold her up myself!" Sango cried out. Miroku complied and moved over to help support the girl he considered and little sister. Sango and Miroku carried Kagome back towards the house, each holding one of Kagome's arms over their shoulder. Once they had gone inside, they brought Kagome over to the couch, and lay her there to rest.

"What happened to her?" Sango asked, wondering why trouble just seemed to be following them that night. Starting with Kagome's playful game of who-can-flirt-more-with-the-monk, then the tree falling through the house almost crushing them, and finally Kagome having lost consciousness in the well house.

"I haven't the faintest clue, Lady Sango. We can only hope that whatever happened to Lady Kagome will wear off soon and she will awaken. Until then, all we can do is let her rest and regain her strength." Miroku replied, looking down at his adopted sister.

Little did either of them know, at that moment Kagome's rest was anywhere from peaceful or restful. And when she would awake, she would not have recovered any of her strength.

Owari

* * *

A/N Ok so I'm evil, sue me. I dare ya, I got an army of lawyers ready to go...  
looks behind himself confidently, only to see his lawyers have abandoned him(insert sweat drop here)  
...but their on a lunch break right now, so leave me alone for a while! Hee,hee,hee...umm...Don't worry! I got another kickass chapter coming up almost literally after this one, so just move onto the next chappie! But not before reviewing...I live off of reviews like a parasite...they give me the strength to wrsite more and give you people more good stories.

And don't worry, we'll be meeting InuYasha soon enough! But don't expect him to be able to talk next chapter, k?

Thanks to my koi for editing and reviewing this for me. Luv ya babe!


	4. Chapter 3: What Was That?

**Reflections of What Might Be**

**Chapter 3: What Was That?**

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form

* * *

There was nothing but darkness. She could see nothing, hear nothing, and feel nothing. It was as if someone had taken control of her body and shut down all her senses. _Am I dead?_ There was no way for her to tell, except to wait for when her senses would return to her...

Miroku and Sango were busy keeping watch over Kagome, hoping for a sign that their friend was still all there. Her eyes had closed, and she appeared to be asleep. Her breathing had evened out, indicating that perhaps she was sleeping. Despite their best efforts, the two could not wake their fallen friend. Even Miroku's efforts were in vain, as well as earning him a solid smack from Sango.

"I never thought THAT would fail to get her attention, it never has before." Miroku sighed at his failed attempt, rubbing his red cheek..

"I think you're just using her being unconscious as an excuse to grope her," Sango replied dryly, knocking him over the back of his head with her fist. "But I am also surprised that she isn't up yet. What exactly happened to her? She was just standing there staring into the well, and next thing I knew, she was out cold."

Sango was extremely worried at her friend, who had passed out for no apparent reason an hour earlier while they were in the well house.

Miroku noticed a few subtle movements from Kagome, saw her eyes shift back and forth under her closed lids. _I wonder what she could be dreaming about..._

She was dreaming of nothing important really. It was only a glimpse of a future that might happen...

Kagome found herself standing in the ruins of what appeared to be a city. A strangely familiar city at that...

_Where am I? What happened to me? I was just standing in the well house, right? So why am I here, and how did I get here?_

'All questions will be answered in time, child...' Kagome jumped. A strange voice came out of nowhere. 'You must see what needs to be seen, if you are to prevent this from happening...'

Kagome was confused. "What do you mean, I have to see what needs to be seen? Where am I? What am I supposed to prevent from happening?" she asked to no one in particular, hoping the voice would answer her call.

'Do you not recognize this place?' the voice crowed, 'You should though. You have lived here for most of your life.'

Kagome's blood froze at the sound of that. _What does it mean? Oh, no..._ Kagome slowly turned around, after recognizing the apartment building across the street from her families shrine.

'In fact, your home is right over there...go and see for yourself' the voice stated as it slowly faded away, leaving Kagome to try and figure out what had happened.

_No, the shrine...it's completely gone!_

The shrine where Kagome had grew up in, was no more. Where it had once laid was nothing more that a smoldering crater, obviously destroyed by something with immense power.

_Wait a minute...what's that? _Kagome thought quietly, as she sensed something new in the air. _This is almost the same kind of feeling I got when..._ fear grasped her throat, _when Miroku's family was destroyed by those demons..._

"So you've finally figured it out, huh?" A sinister voice snickered. "I do think it's a bit late for that, young miko." How did he know who Kagome was?

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"You do not need to know yet, woman. You will figure it out on your own eventually. You should know that nothing in your world is as it seems anymore. Soon, your world will erupt into glorious war...so many will be lost, lives thrown away by a simple misunderstanding...I guess I should have specified what I wanted them to do instead of just telling them to be creative. Oh well, it's too late for that now." The figure now visible to Kagome.

Kagome shuddered at what she saw and could feel of this being. All she could see of him was the pelt of a white baboon draped over his shoulders, only vaguely seeing his eyes through the blue-skinned ape mask he wore. Even worse was the aura this creature gave off. It radiated with pure evil, it was almost too much for Kagome to handle.

It seems that this being had not intended to let her see him yet, as he quickly leapt back into the shadows. "It seems I underestimated you, young miko. So you know what your enemy looks like...I shall have to be more cautious of your powers in the future." The voice faded and the aura dissipated.

Kagome collapsed to the ground, disbelieving that there could actually be a being that possessed such an evil presence. After what the first voice had spoken to her, she realized that this was Tokyo she was in, all the ruins were of the city where she had lived.

'All is not yet lost child, the well is still intact.' The first voice proclaimed. 'You still have the power to see things that could be averted, you must realize and awaken your powers.'

"But who are you, and where am I?" Kagome pleaded for an answer.

'You are a reincarnation of a great miko, and that is why you have the sight.'

"How do you know this?" Kagome pondered aloud.

'I am merely a spirit that your powers have summoned. You called me here to assist you, even if you do not realize that you had.' The voice replied.

"I did?" Kagome muttered weakly, still not believing what she was hearing.

'You may not believe it, but it is true. You will begin to realize your new powers very soon, and will have to learn to control them on your own. I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do to help you. All I can do is point you in the direction you need to go.'

"Well, which way should I go? I still don't know how I got here, or how Tokyo was destroyed. I..." before she could continue, Kagome was cut off by the voice.

'Tokyo has not yet been destroyed, young one. Have you not realized this dream is what will come should you do nothing? You have the ability to see events in the future. You cannot control when and where you will have these visions, but you should pay close attention to them, as they will help you in your fight to save this world.'

"So, basically I'm psychic, I can see the future, and only I have the power to change the future? Man, my life got complicated since my 18th birthday..." Kagome whined quietly.

'As for the direction you need to head in, you cannot do this on your own. There is one who can help you, and who is much closer than you would believe. He has been trapped at your shrine for several generations.'

"Don't tell me I have to work with a demon?!? They're too unpredictable, especially if he's been sealed up for a few hundred years!" Kagome nearly shouted.

'He is not exactly a demon, but he is not completely human either.' was the voice's cryptic answer.

"Nani? Not a demon, but not human? Then what is he, a woodland creature?" Kagome responded sarcastically.

'If you look at it that way, then he is, in a manner of speaking. He is a hanyou, half inu-youkai, half human. If that is not enough to tell you who he is, then look to your shrine's legends and tales of your grandfathers. They will point you towards the Forest of InuYasha and the hanyou you seek.'

"Woah, woah woah woah woah, hold the phone! You're not even going to tell me who or where he is? You expect me to find him on my own?" Kagome cried out, hoping the voice would tell her more.

'All I can say is you should look towards the god-tree at your shrine. There will be your answer to your questions, even if he will be a bit stubborn.' The voice said, as if knowing the hanyou quite well. 'I cannot stay any longer, you have to wake up now and embrace your destiny. Farewell child.'

"Wait! At least tell me who you are first!" Kagome shouted as things began to grow brighter.

'I am Kaede, and was once a miko like you and my sister Kikyo.' Was all the voice said in return, before the world turned bright as a fireball.

The world was blindingly bright, but there was good reason for it. Kagome found herself lying under the lamp on one of the couches in her house. She shot straight up, not sure whether to be glad that her dream was nothing more than a dream, or that the shrine really was still there, and not just a smoking crater.

Sango noticed her friend shoot up, and quickly dropped to her side. "Kagome-chan, you're awake!"

Kagome was still staring straight ahead, had yet to notice Sango until she had put her hand on her shoulder. "Kagome-chan? Are you alright?"

Kagome looked to her friend, tears welling up in her eyes. She launched herself into her friends' arms and started to cry.

Sango was surprised to say the least. She had known Kagome was rattled by the tree almost crushing the both of them and Miroku, and that she had passed out in the wreckage of the well house, but had not expected her younger friend to start bawling like she was now.

She attempted to calm her friend down, "Kagome-chan, calm down please. Its ok, we're back inside you house. Are you alright? You passed out in the well house while looking at the water in the well. You gave us quite a scare. Kagome-chan, seriously, what's wrong?" Sango was starting to get worried again, as her friend had started to cry harder when she had mentioned the well house.

Kagome finally started to get a hold of herself, but was still partially crying. "Sango-chan! It...it was h-h-horrible!" the younger girl stuttered out, but continued, "The shrine was...was...sniff and all of Tokyo..." Kagome trailed off as she remembered the shattered and blasted houses and buildings from her dream. The image that haunted her the most was the crater representing the small hill the shrine was located on.

"Kagome-chan, please calm down. Now, what were you saying about the shrine that was so horrible?" Sango asked, genuinely confused.

hic "It was all gone." Kagome answered softly.

Sango felt a small chill go down her spine. "What do you mean gone? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"It was only a dream...it COULDN'T have been it?" Kagome asked quietly, and stared at her friend with a scared look on her face, tears still running down her face. "The entire city couldn't have been destroyed, right?!?"

Sango's eyes widened at this. This was different from what she originally thought. Whatever Kagome had dreamed had shaken her to her core, and she was having trouble coming to terms that it was only a dream.

"Kagome-sama, what do you mean, 'destroyed'? What did you dream about?" Miroku demanded

Sango was surprised that Miroku sounded so forceful when he asked that. The soft look in his eyes told Sango that he was only concerned for Kagome.

"I saw...I saw Tokyo burning. Houses and apartment were destroyed and falling apart. There wasn't a single person around. At first I didn't realize where I was until I recognized the apartment complex across the street from the shrine." Miroku started to realize where she was heading.

"And you saw the shrine in a similar state, correct?" He guessed at what she saw.

"No." Kagome sniffed a few more times, "The shrine was hic completely gone. The hill it was built on was gone also...there was only a giant crater where it should have been! Everything was completely annihilated! The worst part was, there was this evil man, who claimed that he was responsible for it. He had mentioned that his underlings were a bit too excited when he told them to 'be creative and deal with the situation'. That guy was way too creepy...I could feel nothing but pure evil and hatred radiating from him! He also knew who I was, and that I was a miko. He...oh no...I remember now! He said that our world would be thrust into a war, where many people would die for no reason! And he claimed he was the one who ordered whatever attack that started the war..." Kagome trailed off.

"He was youkai, I'm sure of it." She finished quietly.

That made Sango freeze in place, dread looming over her.

Miroku's face twisted in anger at the thought of a demon ordering others to attack the human population and start a war. Had the fragile peace barely maintained not been beneficial for both sides, or were they just trying to rile up some old anger?!?

"He was so creepy looking too, that white fur...a blue mask too."

Miroku's blood ran cold. He had heard of a new demon rising through the ranks in demon society who often draped himself in a white animal pelt. This new youkai was ruthless and showed no mercy at all towards humans. There was also a rumor out that said the five demons that attacked Miroku's family might have been related to this man in some way, but there was no way to get in touch with him. Even other youkai had trouble meeting him unless he wanted them to get to him.

"Naraku..." Miroku breathed out. Kagome looked at him with confusion in her eyes. Had he heard of this demon before? "Kagome. Did this youkai say who he was? Did he show his face at all?"

Kagome shook her head. "Sorry Miroku-sama, I asked him but he said it was not important for me to know who he was, but only to know that he knew of my powers."

It was Sango's turn to interrupt. "Wait a second, what powers? What do you mean?"

Kagome looked down for a moment, opening her mouth to explain what the dream really was, and what she had found out in the dream. Her dream was really a vision of the future, a future in which only war and destruction ruled. And her job was to try and stop it, while training her powers. She was about to continue, but stopped in mid-sentence.

"Kagome-chan, what's the matter?" Sango asked in concern.

Kagome's only response was, "The god-tree." She then stood up and ran outside the house.

"Kagome-sama!"

"Kagome-chan, wait up!"

Miroku and Sango called out after her. She didn't listen, and ran outside the house and towards the part of the shrine where the sacred 1000 year old tree had stayed out its life. As well as some rather peculiar roots curling up around the tree as well.

What had Kaede-sama meant by, 'Look to the god-tree, there you will find your first answer. Even if he may be a bit stubborn at times, he is your best chance to help you control your powers.' Kagome suddenly remembered something else Kaede had said to her, but she only just then remembered it. 'Do not forget the rosary, it will help soothe this hanyou and allow you a small amount of control over him. When you find it, you will know what to do with it. Just remember the rosary will work only with a word that will bind his spirit.'

She had no idea what that meant, but as she approached the sacred tree, she could feel something...two something's, in fact. One felt similar to the demon energy she had felt from the evil man in her dreams, but the energy was not warped with hatred and evil. Another was something that felt similar to her somehow. She could see something begin to glow as she focused her thoughts on the energy. The glow was coming from the ground beneath one of the roots under the ground.

Kagome dug threw the ground until she found what it was she was looking for. Wrapped around a root was a necklace made of numerous light purple beads the size of marbles, with four fangs placed around the rosary an equal length apart from the previous fang. When she picked it up, the beads parted from one of the fangs just enough for her to pull the rosary away from the root. As soon as it had cleared the root, it came back together again.

_What an odd necklace. What is even weirder though, is this vibe I'm getting from these roots around the god-tree. What is this?_

Kagome sighed, and put the rosary around her neck as she reached up to the roots. As soon as she touched them, she felt something odd push out from her hand and the root crumpled. The other roots wrapped around the tree also fell away from the tree, disintegrating. Kagome gasped and backed away from the tree, looking up at the young boy stuck on the tree.

_What in the world is this? How could he be...oh gods, he's being held onto the tree by an arrow. That must be painful...wait a minute. He's dead, he must be, or he couldn't just hang from there for who knows how long?!?_ Then Kagome noticed something about this young boy. _He has white hair...and his ears are...on TOP of his head? They look like dog ears...kawaii!_ the little girl in Kagome cried in joy at this. She reached up to the boy's head and started to rub his ears. She still got no response from the boy pinned to the sacred tree. She heard someone cough behind her, and turned her head to see Sango and Miroku standing there looking at her. Except Sango seemed to be staring slightly away from her for the moment...then Kagome noticed why she wasn't meeting her eyes. Kagome had literally climbed up and was clinging onto the boy so she could get a good feel on his ears.

Kagome blushed and jumped off the boy. "It's not what you think." She said quickly

This got a cute look from Miroku, but before he could say anything else, Sango spoke up, "You mind telling us what this inu-youkai is doing here Kagome-chan?"

"I really don't know." Was all Kagome could think of.

"Then how did you know to come here and look under the roots for him? You seemed to know exactly what you were doing when you un-earthed him." Sango said in an I-don't-believe-you voice.

_This isn't starting off good..._ "It was in the dream I had. I was speaking with someone, or their spirit anyways, and they told me to look to the god-tree for my answers. She even said my answer would be a bit stubborn at times, but I never thought my answer would be a dead boy pinned to a tree by an arrow..." Kagome said.

"It is an interesting situation Kagome-sama." Miroku then added, "Do you not feel a bizarre energy coming from this boy?"

"What do you mean Miroku?"

"There is a demon aura coming from him, true, but I also sense something else here. To be honest, it feels like the power of a miko is suppressing the demonic energy."

"I thought there was something familiar in the air around here..." Kagome trailed off.

"Would you mind explaining then, Kagome-chan?" Sango's curiosity was piqued.

"Sure. This energy I'm sensing does feel familiar, very similar to my own in fact. It makes me wonder if maybe there's a spell binding him to this tree, but I-"

Miroku cut her off, "Lady Kagome, do you remember when you grandfather told of the story about Inuyasha's forest, and how it came to be known as such?" Kagome nodded, and Miroku continued, "The legend is that several hundred years ago, an inu-youkai repeatedly attacked the shrine and village near the forest, looking for a jewel of great power. He failed to take the jewel on several occasions, but was never killed. Instead he was humiliated by coming close to being killed. The priestess that was tasked to guard the jewel felt pity on the inu-youkai, as he was only a hanyou. She even tried to make peace with the hanyou, and they stopped fighting for a short while. Then the hanyou assaulted the village shrine and stole the jewel, and attempted to flea with it. He made it to the beginning of the forest, but as soon as he passed a large tree, an enchanted arrow struck him and pinned him to the tree with a spell, binding him to the tree, essentially keeping him sealed and looking as if he were sleeping. The priestess was fatally wounded during the attack on the village and died, taking the jewel with her into death as to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. The tree where the hanyou was sealed was at the beginning of a forest, which was from thereafter known as InuYasha's forest, named for the demon pinned to the tree."

"What are you saying Miroku-sama? That this legend might be true? That this boy here might be this Inuyasha?" Sango exclaimed. "This demon attacked a village repeatedly for his own simple greed of increasing his own strength!"

"But my dream said I should trust this boy, that he would help me. We should wake him up." Kagome said after a few moments of silence. "But how do we do that though? We don't know how to break magic spells, or even revive him if he IS dead." She sighed heavily.

"Lady Kagome, I remember something else of this legend. Inuyasha was said to have in his possession an insanely powerful demon sword, which was dropped when he was struck by the arrow. Fearful that another demon might come and take the sword to use it for their own purposes, a priest took the sword and kept it and its power concealed in the shrine, to try and keep it from others." Miroku announced the last of the legend.

Kagome agreed, "Yeah, I remember gramps actually said the sword was still being held in the shrine. He showed it to me once, but I thought he was only bluffing, I mean the sword he showed me was rusted, there were chips missing from it, and it was really in bad shape. Maybe it is true though...gramps yelled at me for pulling the sword out of its sheath to look at it one day. He said not to pull it out, that it would attract demons. I thought he was only playing around, but now that I've seen this, maybe he was telling the truth."

"Then why don't we go and look for this sword, see what happens when we pull it out?" Sango suggested.

"Sure, why not." They filed off to the storeroom where all the old artifacts of the shrine were kept, including the sword.

* * *

Owari

A/N: Hey everyone, here's another tasty chapter for ya! read up!

and thanks to my master for editing. Luv ya queenie!

SO PLZ R&R!!!! the smallest things in life bring pleasure to me......ahhhhhhhh those reviews are tasty......


	5. Chapter 4: Inuyasha: Friend or Foe?

Forgive me if Inuyasha's waking moments in this chapter resemble the first episode of the anime or the beginning of the manga, I am only trying to show Inuyasha waking to a scent that is similar to the one that sealed him.

In my story, Kikyo and Inuyasha never fell in love. For the purposes of my story, they were simply friends. I will not breathe too much meaning into their relationship, except their respect for each other as outsiders. Other Than a few flashbacks, there will be no Kikyo in my story, so Kikyo haters rejoice, and Kikyo lovers, tuff shit!

Disclaimer

Me: Ya know, I think you would've figured it out by now that I do not own InuYasha at all

#Lawyer's grumble in background#

Me: Ya, ya, I know the drill, #mutters under breath assholes..#

Lawyers: WE HEARD THAT!!

Me: oh crap! RUN! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**  
**

* * *

Kagome pulled the sword out of its sheath, and examined the ruined blade. "This thing has definitely seen better days, that's for sure..."

Back at the sacred tree

The boy's body pulsed, once...twice...and on the third time he stirred, and raised his head, looking through his bangs towards the odd building.

"She's close, that rotten bitch who sealed me here. Now, it's payback time..." Inuyasha said as he reached towards the arrow that held him fast to the tree...

* * *

**Reflections of What Might Be****  
  
Chapter 4: Inuyasha...Friend or Foe?  
  
**The three wandered into the storeroom, looking for the ancient katana. Unknown to them, the wind outside near the sacred tree was starting to pick up...

"Ah-HA!! Think I found it! Oh, wait...never mind, it's only a monk's staff. Wait a minute, this was my father's staff...your family took it from our old shrine? Then, you wouldn't mind if I take this, do you Kagome-sama? It did belong to my father, and I wouldn't mind inheriting it..."

"Go ahead Miroku-sama, it was only sitting in here waiting for you anyways. We were planning on giving it to you eventually." Kagome replied.

After several more minutes of searching, Sango came up with the sword, still in its sheath. "Kagome-chan, here I found it." She said as she handed the katana to Kagome.

Kagome pulled the sword out of its sheath, and examined the ruined blade. "This thing has definitely seen better days, that's for sure..."

Back at the sacred tree

The boy's body pulsed, once...twice...and on the third time he stirred, and raised his head, looking through his bangs towards the odd building.

"She's close, that rotten bitch who sealed me here. Now, it's payback time..." Inuyasha said as he reached towards the arrow that held him fast to the tree...

His hand recoiled from the arrow as it started to glow. The energy radiating from the arrow forced it away.

"Damn stupid arrow...where's that wench anyway? Wait a minute, where the hell am I?" Inuyasha first noticed that the place he was at was nowhere near what he had known before he was sealed to the tree. The place he had known was a lush and vibrant forest on the outskirts of a village, from which the Shikon no Tama was kept and protected by a miko named Kikyo.

_That bitch sealed me to this tree...but what is this place? This doesn't look anything like where I was before. But, this MUST be the same place, right? This is the same place where she betrayed and tried to kill me. The air...it smells too...odd. Although many of the same scents still linger, what are all these new ones?_

"All I know is that when I see that damn woman, I will kill her and re-take the jewel, and finally become a full-fledged demon at last!" Inuyasha declared.

Back in the storehouse

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"What was what?" Miroku looked over at her, confused.

"I think I felt something stirring, Miroku-sama. Didn't you feel anything either?"

"Maybe not as clearly as you, but I can tell the wind outside picked up for a few minutes," Sango replied.

"There definitely is a strong aura forming quickly...Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as he noticed Kagome start to walk out of the storehouse. As she left, Kagome returned the rusted sword to its sheath, and tucked it into the belt around her miko's robes.

"Let's follow Kagome-chan before she takes off again! She might still be weak from earlier. Come on Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled to the monk.

"Right behind you"

"Don't even think about it, now's not the time, Houshi-sama!"

"I would never, Lady Sango. Not now, at least." Miroku said with a smirk.

_ Damn leacher... _ Sango thought dryly.

Kagome was unsure of what she was doing. She felt like she was being drawn back towards the sacred tree. Something had happened, and she was being pulled towards it. She began to think back to when she first uncovered the boy. She still had the rosary hanging around her neck. Although she had been confused when she first grabbed it, she now knew how to use it somehow. She felt she would need to use it soon, but she was unsure of how soon. She suddenly felt glad that she was training to be a miko, and was controlling her powers. It was sheer luck that she had uncovered her powers at the young age of 12, before she met Miroku. She had been working with and controlling her powers from an early age, and had been training to use them with the excuse that she could use them to defend herself or the shrine from demons.

Kagome rounded the corner around the house to come up before the sacred tree. She could already feel the demon's presence at the tree, although she could do nothing to warn her friends, as someone else decided to speak before her.

"It's been a while, Kikyo." A male voice declared. "You've certainly changed, but I still recognize you. Not even all these strange scents and buildings you've scattered around can confuse me enough to not remember what you did to me..." The voice was growling towards the end of the sentence.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about? And who's Kikyo?" Kagome asked, wondering why the boy pinned to the tree was talking to her like that. "And more importantly, how are you alive? Don't I have to break the spell or something first?"

"You can't fool me, you wench! Don't think you can try and confuse me by claiming you don't know what you did!" The boy shouted back.

A vein popped out on Kagome's forehead. _What did he just call me? _"Listen pal, I don't know how things worked when you were put to sleep, but things are different now! You can't just go around yelling at people you don't know, expecting them to understand what it is you're babbling about! And don't even THINK that I'm going to let you get away with calling me a wench!" Kagome angrily shouted at him.

"Stop stalling Kikyo! You had better just start running, because once I break this spell, I'm going to kill you for betraying and sealing me to this damned tree!"

"Will you stop calling me Kikyo?!? I don't know why you think I'm that girl from the legend, but I'm not her!" Kagome cried out to him, while climbing up the remaining roots to get to eye level with the sealed hanyou.

"What do you MEAN stop calling you that? It's your name, stupid! And don't give me that crap about you not being her, cause there's no way you can NOT be her because you smell so..." The boy stopped in mid sentence. He sniffed the air a few times. "You're not her..." he said. He then leaned his head back with a slightly scared look on his face. "Uhhhh,"

"That's what I've been telling you, baka! My name is Kagome, got it? It's not that hard! KA-GO-ME! Now get it right, you jerk!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"Ummm, right. Hey, wait a minute! Why do you have my sword?!? Give me back my Tetsusaiga!" The boy yelled as he reached out towards the sword on Kagome's waist.

Kagome thought he was reaching out to grab HER. "HENTAI! Don't touch me!" She yelled as she tried to move backwards away from him, only to step on nothingness, as there was no ground beneath her.

She fell backwards, reaching out for something to steady her...and she grabbed the arrow that held the boy to the tree. A bright pink light shown outwards as the spell binding Inuyasha to the tree was broken.

"It's about time! Thanks for freeing me, wench." The boy called out to the fallen girl. "Now gimme back my sword before I get angry!"

Kagome looked down at her waist, and saw what he was talking about. _He wants the sword? But it belonged to that hanyou from the legend, Inuyasha, right? Can this boy really be Inuyasha?_ "Tell me something first...are you Inuyasha?" She asked curiously..

"Of course I am, don't you know anything? Even if you aren't Kikyo, you certainly aren't as bright as her." Inuyasha remarked.

"What did you just say?" Kagome demanded angrily.

"I just said you're not as bright as Kikyo, especially if you can't even tell a hanyou from a human, wench."

"I KNOW YOU'RE A HANYOU, BAKA! I just didn't know what Inuyasha looked like, I wasn't certain."

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to kill you anyways. You and Kikyo are so much alike. You must be some kind of relative of hers or something. And if she's already dead, then I guess that means I'll have to take my vengeance out on YOU instead. Now get ready to die, wench!" Inuyasha yelled out as he charged towards Kagome, arms raised to strike.

This whole time, Miroku and Sango had been watching from the sidelines, amused at the conversation that went back and forth between Inuyasha and Kagome. Until the moment where Inuyasha charged at Kagome ready to attack. Sango and Miroku were too far away to do anything that would be able to help the young miko.

_Gods, I hope this works! I've never tried this out against an actual youkai before. I hope my powers will be enough to hold him off!_ Kagome thought quickly as she brought her hands up infront of her, and focused her energy in front of her.

Inuyasha noticed right before he struck, the girl raise her arms in front of herself, as if to protect herself. _What's she doing?_ He then smelled something familiar. _Tetsusaiga? Why is THAT reacting to her?_ He noticed that the Tetsusaiga had started to smell more familiar, a scent that showed it was giving its power to the girl, giving her extra strength. Before Inuyasha's attack could even get started, he ran into an invisible barrier.

Kagome looked shocked, if anything else. "Wow, it worked!" Was what Inuyasha heard from the girl. The shock quickly disappeared from her face and was replaced by a look of determination, as she refocused her energy outwards towards Inuyasha.

He felt himself getting smashed hard in the chest, then was thrown backwards into the building behind him. As he got up, he heard a cry of surprise come from the girl.

"The house! Okaa-san's going to kill me!" Inuyasha looked up from under the pile of rubble that he lay beneath. He looked up to see the girl holding a rosary of a necklace in her hands, and was chanting something. It was glowing a dull pink, and then the necklace seemed to split off into numerous directions. Yet they all seemed to be heading towards Inuyasha. Eventually, all the beads had found their way to Inuyasha's neck.

"Huh? What the hell is this?!?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"It's something that'll help you calm down. I hope you won't make me use it, I know you'll feel really stupid to get knocked down by a girl." Kagome taunted him, hoping to earn an excuse to use her new command over him. The inu-youkai did not disappoint her.

"Why you litte...you'll die now, you bitch!" He yelled as he leapt into the air to attack her.

"Stubborn little puppy." She mock sighed. "Osuwari!"

"Huh?!?" Inuyasha stopped in mid-air, the rosary around his neck glowing, then he dropped to the ground at an insanely fast speed.

Sango and Miroku looked on with the dumbest looks plastered to their faces. They couldn't believe what they had just seen. Their friend had managed to subdue a hanyou merely by telling him to sit.

"Wow, it actually worked!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly.

Inuyasha, however, was not quite as amused by this as she was. "Dammit, what in the hell?" He tried to pull the rosary off.

"Sorry Inuyasha, but you cannot take that off. To put it simply, you're not strong enough to take it off." Kagome said, hoping to get him to react and attack her again. _This is kinda fun_! she thought silently, smiling the whole time. Once again, the hanyou rose to strike her, being much closer than he was the last time.

"WHY YOU-" he started

"-OSUWARI!"

SMASH!

Inuyasha was dropped to the ground like a 5-ton brick.

Kagome walked up to the small crater in which Inuyasha had created after being 'sat'.

"Now, are you going to behave, or am I going to have to discipline you some more?" She asked with a smirk.

Inuyasha merely growled in response.

"Fine, but I warned you. Osu-MMPPH!" She cried out as Inuyasha jumped up faster than anyone would have expected, his left hand quickly covering her mouth to stop her from saying 'it' again, his right hand grabbing her shoulder to hold her still.

"Alright, you win, just DON'T say it again." He said to her. "By the way, I think this belongs to me..." he mentioned while he reached down towards her waist, and took his sword out from her belt. "That's much better. Thank you for holding it for me."

"MMMMPPPHH!" Was all he heard from her.

"Oops, sorry about that," Inuyasha said sarcastically, and then slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

Kagome seemed a bit angry. "You didn't have to startle me like that! You could've just said you gave up WITHOUT having to clamp your hand over my face! You almost scratched out one of my eyes with those claws of yours, you jerk! Be more careful!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-sama!"

Sango and Miroku both called out towards her at once, running up to her.

"Kagome-chan, what's going on? How did the demon get free?" Sango questioned quickly.

"I'm not really sure..." Kagome started, but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"She grabbed the arrow and broke the spell, therefore releasing me from it. Is that enough for ya, slayer?" Inuyasha said, his voice dripping with hate.

"What did I do to you? You don't need to be so hostile towards me." Sango replied a bit shocked by Inuyasha's outright hostility towards her.

"Inuyasha, osuwari!"

CRASH!

"Sorry Sango-chan, but our guest is a bit rude. Then again, you are a demon-slayer, so maybe that's why he's not so friendly towards you."

"What the hell was that for, wench?!? I didn't do anything!" a muffled voice called up from the ground.

"You were being rude to Sango-chan, please show a bit more decency, will you?" Kagome told him

"Feh." was the only response. "You are right though. You are a demon exterminator, I can tell. You are concealing a small chain-weapon made from demon-bones. I can smell it from here. I'd bet if you were given the chance, you'd even try to take ME out, wouldn't you?"

"Only if you gave me a reason to, buddy." Sango replied.

Miroku decided to speak up. "Kagome-sama, you called this hanyou 'Inuyasha'. Does this mean this is the half-demon from the legend your grandfather told us about?"

"I think it does." Kagome responded.

"Wait, what legend?" Inuyasha asked.

"There's a legend about a half-demon who attacked a village that used to be in this area a few hundred years ago. The hanyou tried to steal a powerful jewel and seriously injured a priestess in the process. The priestess was able to seal the hanyou to a tree, but died from her injuries afterwards-" Kagome was cut off before she could finish.

"And let me guess, the miko's name was Kikyo, right?" Inuyasha asked. "Right?"

"Well, yes, you are." Kagome said, slightly confused.

"Then I guess the legend is true then. There's only one part that's wrong. Kikyo betrayed me, and I didn't kill her. Someone else must have done it, cause I sure as hell know it wasn't me." _That would explain why I got the scent of blood from her when she sealed me to the tree. She died the day I was sealed up...but who killed her?_

"She betrayed you? Are you sure it wasn't the other way around?" Miroku asked.

"Of course, she did it too me not that long ago. At least it seems like it..." Inuyasha trailed off. "How long has it been since I was sealed?"

"A little over 200 years." Miroku answered.

"Really...it's been a long time I guess. So what's changed since I was out?"

"Quite a lot, actually. We should go inside, it'd be a bit more comfortable to talk about this. Besides, we have to call someone about all the damages the shrine has taken." Kagome said, motioning for the others to follow her.

"A youkai did this to your house." Inuyasha said suddenly. "And he's still somewhere nearby."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"I mean, that whatever knocked that tree over was a demon, and it looked like he thinks he was successful in killing you, and is relaxing a few miles away."

"How do you know that, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I can smell the demon-stink all over the place, including the forest."

"It seems your not all that bad, Inuyasha. You're already helping us when just a few minutes ago you were trying to kill us." Kagome said eagerly.

"Don't get your hopes up, I'm not planning on staying around long. I'm gonna get the jewel as soon as I can. Who's supposed to be guarding it now?" The inu-youkai mused.  
Kagome answered, "No one is. Its power was sealed up when Kikyo died. It's said that she took the jewel with her to the underworld when she died."

"You're kidding, right? How could the jewel be destroyed like that?" Inuyasha said, slightly surprised.

A new voice leapt out at them, surprising all of them, including Inuyasha.

"Two hundred years, and you haven't changed at all, have you, little brother?" A monotone voice called out from the shadows of the forest.

_Why didn't I pick up his scent earlier? Oh damn, it's this damn girl. I was too busy worrying about her that I completely missed it. Damn! The last thing I need right now is more shit from him..._

"Get out here Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled

"Is that all you have to say to me after two hundred years, dear brother?" The calm voice called again.

"It was two hundred years too short!"

"Relax, brother. I have no reason to bother you tonight. Not yet anyways. I do not feel like dealing with you. So do not give me a reason to. I came here to see that miko. Please step aside from her, would you?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"Go right ahead, I don't care. Just don't try and take MY Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha emphasized the MY.

"I have a far better sword than our father's old fang, Inuyasha, it no longer interests me. A lot can happen in two hundred years, remember that. Now move aside."

A moment later, a tall man looking similar to Inuyasha leapt out of the forest. He had long silver hair, much like Inuyasha's. He looked much more human in appearance, except for the pointed ears, and the symbols on his face. A purple crescent moon on his forehead, and two orange-purple stripes under each eye next to his ears.

Kagome was a little freaked out from the way the demon looked at her when he landed in front of her.

"Now listen to me, young miko, for these are words you would do well not to forget. A war is brewing, and this assault on your shrine tonight was meant to eliminate a possible threat to youkai. To be honest, many are scared of your growing powers. The fear that should you learn to control them, you could be a pain to any youkai you come across. Your new powers have already helped you change your fate. The first blow in the war to have been struck tonight, but you somehow have avoided your deaths, as well as keep the jewel hidden."

"Jewel? What jewel?" Kagome asked, slightly confused.

Sesshomaru continued, "I do not expect you to understand, girl. Just know that you are a target, and more will come to kill you and take the jewel. If you are lucky, my worthless brother-"

"Half-brother" Inuyasha cut in

"-will stick around to protect the jewel that is in your protection, and therefore guard your life as well."

Kagome was listening to what Sesshomaru was saying, but noticed it was fading out slightly. She then noticed that something had changed. She was further into the forest. She could see Sesshomaru leaping through the forest, which looked like he was being followed or attacked. He was already wounded. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru stopped to look behind him, then saw a black cloud engulf him.

The next thing Kagome realized, she was leaning against the side of the house, panting.

"Kagome-sama, what's the matter?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshomaru, you should watch yourself tonight." Kagome said, slightly out of breath.

"Excuse me?" He asked in an uninterested tone.

"I had another vision, you were being chased by a dark cloud somewhere. You were injured, stopped to look behind you, and then you disappeared in a black cloud."

"I thought something might have been following me, but I was unsure. Are you certain it was a black cloud following me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why wouldn't it be bro, there are plenty of people who would want to destroy you and lay claim to the Western Lands you possess." Inuyasha taunted.

"Inuyasha, please, be nice. I just told him that I saw him die. You don't need to make it worse by rubbing it in." Kagome silenced Inuyasha.

"I will take your vision as a warning, and will be ready for anything. Farewell brother, keep a close eye on that miko, she will be important in the future."

And with that, Sesshomaru disappeared into the woods.

"So Kagome, I thought you said the jewel was destroyed with Kikyo. But it seems YOU have it. How about you just hand it over, and I'll let you live." Inuyasha said while cracking his knuckles.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome smiled sweetly. "Have you forgotten one little thing?" She motioned to her neck.

Inuyasha looked down, remembering the rosary hanging around his neck. _At least Sesshomaru isn't here to see this...he'd never let it go._ Inuyasha swallowed heavily, waiting for the rushing ground.

"Osuwari!" Kagome calmly said.

CRASH!

"Now, let's go back inside before the weather turns nasty, and let's see if we can get someone up here to help us out with the house." Kagome said, leading the others off while leaving an angry hanyou half a foot deep in the ground.

Owari

* * *

A/N Wazzup yall? This guy is a bit long, but hey, its kinda worth it. We got to say wutup to the brothers, and got to see some of Kagome's powers, not to mention our beloved rosary that gives inuyasha an instant one way ticket to the ground, at lightning speed!

R&R!!!!!! it keeps me sane......Luv ya shaina, thanks again for the idea for this! and thanks to my baby Tina for editing. Love ya queenie! Chapter 5 will be comin in a few days, so be patient kids! cya


End file.
